Poltergust 3000
with an early version of his invention, the Poltergust 3000.]] The Poltergust 3000 (Japanese: オバキューム Obakyūmu) is a red vacuum invented by the old man "Professor E. Gadd", appear in Luigi's Mansion and in other games such as Mario Party 6 as a cameo. Features The Poltergust device is equipped alongside a vacuum, a nozzle, and a flashlight to hunt down and capture certain ghosts, such as the Boos. The player would stun and flash a ghost with the flashlight, and then they will have a chance to suck away. It has the ability and element, with help from special Elemental Medals, to harness the elements of three things: fire; ice; and water. This helps Luigi to fight certain and needed ghosts. It links together with an invention of E. Gadd called the Ghost Portrificationizer to upload sucked-up poltergeists and turn them into glittering and beautiful portrait frames. Other Certain Appearances *The Poltergust device appears to have an appearance in Mario Power Tennis as a Defensive Shot. *It also makes a cameo appearance in the Super Smash Bros. Melee gameplay on the "Vacuum Luigi" trophy's back. It is known a lot more about Luigi's Mansion's development, the Poltergust may have had a more involved role, perhaps as a part of Luigi's moveset.[http://www.nintendo.co.jp/n01/n64/software/nus_p_nalj/smash/flash/1127/index.html Super Smash Bros. Melee Japanese website] (Accessed on 7-5-09) *It appears in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, where it seems that it was succeeded by a more advanced model, the Super Poltergust 3001. Luigi was also shown to still own the original Poltergust, which he used in various cutscenes in the Starbeans Café. *The Porta-Gust, a Gaddget from Mario Party Advance and another of Gadd's inventions, appears to be a portable version of the Poltergust 3000 with Game Boy Advance-style controls. *Luigi's special kart in Mario Kart DS is the Poltergust 4000, an upgraded version of the Poltergust 3000. Like the Super Poltergust 3001, it is meant to be ridden on. *Wario and Waluigi's Coin Vacuum of Mario Party 7, which is also known to be built by Elvin Gadd, could very well be related to the Poltergust 3000. *The Poltergust 3000 has a trophy of its own in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *The Poltergust 3000 appears in the Audience on Luigi sometimes in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Trivia *The Poltergust 3000 is named after the terms "poltergeist", meaning "a ghost who makes itself known through things such as noises", and "gust", meaning "wind". The "3000" part of the name is probably present because of the "thousand" numbers after mad scientists' inventions in typical science fiction movies. *Originally, the Poltergust 3000 was the Poltergeist 400. It looks a lot different and had an overheat meter. (See image above for appearance) *In Japan, the Poltergust 3000 is called the "Obakyuumu"; this name can be taken as a portmanteau of "obake" (a type of Japanese monster) and "vacuum" or, if pronounced as "o-vacuum", a use of the Japanese title "O", meaning "important". *In Super Mario Sunshine, a Pianta at the Sirena Beach hotel asked Mario to 'get rid of these ghosts with a vacuum or something' when the hotel was infested with Boos. This is a reference to the Poltergust. *The Poltergust shares some similarities to Mario's F.L.U.D.D. *Many shows depict vacuums a way of catching ghosts, to the point of being cliche. Names in Other Languages References Category:E. Gadd's Inventions Category:Items Category:Tools/Equipment Category:Luigi's Mansion Category:Poltergusts Category:Objects